A very large number of software applications, programs and files used by computers need periodic updates, which are frequently referred to a “patches”. Many updates are of vital importance, such as those having to do with security or application functionality.
Installing and maintaining software within an enterprise network environment is a major cost to corporations and organizations. This is particularly the case where large numbers of networked computers are involved, each computer having a large number of programs and each program having a large number of possible revision levels. As the number of computers within a network increases, and the number of files, programs and associated versions of the files and programs on each computer also increases, it becomes progressively harder to maintain each computer in a condition that maximizes security and functionality.
Additionally, workstation down time is increasingly an issue, due in part to the time required to reboot computers after application of an update. The known process by which client computers are updated has created time consuming cycles during which updates are applied and the computer is rebooted. Accordingly, productive time is lost.
Moreover, the IT technician is not provided with any metrics describing important data related to the time that updates become available, the time such updates become approved, and the time taken to fix such hazards by installing an update. Consequently, the progress toward the goal of timely application of all updates is not well understood or aggressively pursued at present.